Monster Jam World Finals 12
Monster Jam World Finals 12 was held on March 24, 2011 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This year would be quite different as the track was designed by the drivers themselves, in response to their complaints of the track last year. This new track design would be used with slight modifications for the next two World Finals. This would also be the first World Finals since 2004 without a water feature, but Jim Koehler decided to bring out a stretch limo with a hot tub as an alternative. Track Layout Center- Instead of car pads, the racing jumps were two dirt jumps built on the side of a step up ramp Left side- Bus dirt jump, a car pad plateau, and a container used as a backflip ramp Right side- Cross section step up jump, a car pad plateau, and another step up jump with two box vans added later Far side- A 3 jammer stack jump Near side- A jammer stack Lineup Advance Auto Parts Grinder- Frank Krmel (racing)/Lupe Soza (freestyle) Air Force Afterburner- Damon Bradshaw Amsoil Shock Therapy- Jon Zimmer Avenger- Jim Koehler Backdraft- Jeremy Slifko Batman- Norman Miller Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell El Toro Loco- Marc McDonald Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson (note, Dennis had to switch from Grave Digger 20 in racing to Grave Digger 24 in freestyle) Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan Nitro Circus- Cam McQueen Spider-Man- Chad Tingler Stone Crusher- Steve Sims Superman- Chad Fortune Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Pablo Huffaker Racing Round 1 Batman '''vs. Avenger '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior '''Stone Crusher '''vs. Amsoil Shock Therapy (note, both trucks couldn't come back, so Mohawk Warrior returned for round 2) Brutus (crashes) vs. '''Air Force Afterburner Iron Man vs. Nitro Circus Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''vs. Backdraft Madusa vs. '''Spider Man Captain's Curse '''vs. Grave Digger the Legend Racing Round 2 '''Grave Digger '''vs. Batman Superman vs. '''Bounty Hunter Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Mohawk Warrior TMNT '''vs. Air Force Afterburner '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. Nitro Circus '''El Toro Loco '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder (crashes) Monster Mutt vs. '''Spider Man Maximum Destruction '''vs. Captain's Curse Racing Round 3 Grave Digger vs. '''Bounty Hunter Mohawk Warrior '''vs. TMNT '''Lucas Oil Crusader '''vs. El Toro Loco Spider Man vs. '''Maximum Destruction Racing Semi Finals Bounty Hunter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior Lucas Oil Crusader (crashes) vs. '''Maximum Destruction Championship Race Bounty Hunter vs. Maximum Destruction Freestyle Avenger- 32 (crash) (won the tie breaker against Nitro Circus) Nitro Circus- 32 (completes first backflip in competition in Las Vegas) Air Force Afterburner- 30 (crash) Iron Man- 28 (crash) Bounty Hunter- 28 Mohawk Warrior- 28 El Toro Loco- 27 Lucas Oil Crusader- 27 (crash) Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 25 Stone Crusher- 24 (crash) Madusa- 22 (crash) Grave Digger- 21 (crash) TMNT- 20 (crash) Superman- 19 Amsoil Shock Therapy- 19 Batman- 18 (crash) Maximum Destruction- 16 (crash) Brutus- 13 (crash) Grave Digger the Legend- 13 Backdraft- 11 Captain's Curse- 10 Monster Mutt- 9 Advance Auto Parts Grinder- 8 (crash) Spider Man- 4 Encore Advance Auto Parts Grinder Encore Maximum Destruction Truck Crash Encore Son-Uva Digger Debut with backflip Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals